The Ginsenshi
by WhiteHaru
Summary: The Young Hime (Princess) Tohru Honda is considered the most Kawaii (lovely) Hime in the land. But she has reached the age where she must find a husband, or as her family calls it The "Ginsenshi" (need help on pairing) RR


OK thanks guy for reading my story! Plz enjoy it!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FBasket or its characters.....there do not sue me  
plz *gets on knees* I did not say owned them! Don't SUE ME!!!!!!!  
  
Italics is someone thinking. REMEMBER!  
  
Japanese Voc. In the story  
  
Hime: Princess  
Hai: Yes  
Ohayo: Good Morning  
Honto: Really  
Onee: Sister (older)  
Iie: No  
Onegai: Please  
Oka: Mother  
Oto: Brother (younger)  
Imouto: Sister (younger)  
Naze: Why  
Matte: Wait  
Kinu: Silk  
Koi: Beloved  
Kawaii: Lovely-Beauty  
Otou: Father  
Gomen: Sorry  
Gomen ne: I 'am Sorry  
Ano: Umm..  
Sugoi: Cool or Awesome  
Gin: Silver or Grey  
Shiro: White  
Kuro: Black  
Onii: Brother (older)  
"Ginsenshi": "Silver Warrior"  
  
The "Ginsenshi"  
  
Chapter 1: Master Hatsuharu  
  
"Hime?" the servant asked as she walked in the Hime's room.  
"Hai?"  
"You're Breakfast is ready." The servant answered. The young Hime rose from her pillow as the fabric on the pillow rustled and  
made a little swish.  
"Hime, Naze do you where those rags?" the servant asked then bowed.  
"Because. I . can." The Hime gracefully walked though the room past the  
servant to the screen door. And then out it. "These "rags" help me feel better. I can't help the people until I'm there Queen. So until then, this is what I do." The young Hime walked down the  
hall leaving the servant speechless. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ohayo." "Ohayo. How are you this morning Kisa?" Hiro asked the young child as he  
walked in the room and sat down next to Kisa.  
"Honto good. How about you?" asked Kisa as she looked over to Hiro.  
"I guess its ok ." At that moment the Hime walked in. "Onee. Hungry?" asked the young Kisa as she lifted up the bread trey to her  
Onee.  
The Hime sat down. "Iie Thank you."  
"You sure Onee?" Kisa asked as she sat down the trey.  
"Positive."  
"Tohru you need to eat." Hiro said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hai I-"just then the door opened and everyone looked up at the servant. "Excuse me Onegai, but the Queen has asked to see you Hime." the servant  
said as he bowed to the floor.  
"Very well. Tell her I will be there in a moment." said the Hime as she  
took a ship of tea.  
"Hai ma'dam." the servant stood up and closed the door behind him.  
"I wonder what Oka wants?" asked Kisa looking over to her Onee.  
"Oto."  
Hiro looked at Tohru. "Hai?"  
"Watch after Imouto alright?"  
"Hai, Naze?" "Matte." the Hime stood up and opened the screen door. She turned down the  
hall walking over the wood making it creak as she walked over it.  
The Hime moved the Kinu in the doorway and sat down on her knees.  
"Hai, you wanted to see me?" "Hai, to tell you Master Hatsuharu will be here tomorrow, Onegai be good." the Queen rose from her bed. "You need a "Ginsenshi" and I incest that you  
are polite to Master Hatsuharu he is one of the Sohma's Clan and we can  
make a great name off of you marring a great Sohma like him."  
The Hime's hair covered her eyes as if she was depressed. "Oka, Koi, Naze? Naze must you be so unconcerned for me and Kisa? I love you. She loves you. And you do this?" Hime stood up and ran out the room.  
  
"Onee." said Kisa as she walked into her Onee's room.  
"Go away Kisa, Onegai, I need time to think. O and also be ready for  
another "Ginsenshi"." Hime said from the foot of her bed.  
Kisa Bowed and walked out the room closing the door behind her with a  
little click. The Hime scooted up to the front of her bed and pulled her diary from under  
her pillow. 'Another day, Another night.' *sigh* 'I wonder if this Hatsuharu is like the others, snobby, rude, and only here for money or my Kawaii.' *sigh* 'I guess I must wait for tomorrow and hope that this is a man that can be the  
"Ginsenshi" as my Oka says.'  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"OTOU!"  
"Hai?"  
"Naze, you know that when ever I hug a woman I transform! How do  
you expect me to marry this Hime- Tohru Honda?" yelled Master  
Hatsuharu.  
"Maybe, she can be the one to break the curse of the Zodiac." said  
Hatsuharu's Otou. "Hai, Otou, I am Gomen I ever said anything about it." said Hatsuharu as he  
bowed to his Otou and walked out. ________________________________________________________________________  
Morning  
  
"ONEE,ONEE." yelled Kisa as she shook her Onee awake. "Time's a wasting,  
The Master will be here any moment!!!"  
*Tohru's POV* (A/n: Tohru's POV starts when Kisa is Shaking her.) ' My Imouto at it again, wants to play at non playable hours. What is this Master? O My Master Hatsuharu, was that today?' I opened my eyes to see my  
Imouto looking quite unhappy. "Imouto? What is it?" I ask as I roll over on my side trying to get the sun  
out of my eyes. "Master Hatsuharu shall be arriving any minute." "What?" I yell as I shoot out of bed to the dresser and start undressing.  
'My silly Imouto forgot to tell me of this, why did she not wake me  
earlier?' "I am Gomen Onee I didn't wake you sooner, I just found out as I over heard  
a servant." said Kisa as she helped me get me get my shirt off and the  
fabric on. (like a bra) "Why hadn't the servant told you about it?" I asked as I lifted my hair and  
my Imouto knotted the fabric in back. "I wonder the same thing. I think Oka might have told them not to tell me."  
said Kisa. I squatted to untie my bed shoes. "But why would she do that? I asked while  
taking off my shoes. I turned to face Imouto as she looked down at the  
ground as if she was thinking something. "I don't think we should worry about that now." my Imouto looked up. "We need to get you into something. I don't think Oka would be very happy if  
you walked out in that." my Imouto giggled as she pointed at me. I looked down and blushed. I was not really wearing anything but the fabric  
over my breasts and my underwear. "Hehehe....Ano your right, what do you  
think I should wear?"  
I looked at the curious face of my Imouto. "Well you could wear the Kawaii blue dress." my Imouto ran to the closet.  
"Yes I suppose I could, but that was Oka's dress a-" "Which is why you should wear it, it would make Oka so happy." my Imouto  
pulled out the top of the dress.  
I sighed. "I suppose your right." I looked up to look at my Imouto, she was running around the room, looking  
for, who knew? 'I wish I could tell Imouto about Oka. She thinks she is so kind, but Oka  
is really so mean and cruel I need to tell her, but not yet,  
someday...someday.'  
"Hay how about I go chose something for you too, we can dress each one  
other." I said as I slipped the Kinu robe over my shoulders.  
"Ok Sugoi, but we need to hurry, ok." "Ok." I responded "But do you know where my tie to my robe is?" I asked as  
I looked around my room. "Ano... Iie but everyone is getting ready so I don't think anyone will be in  
the halls."  
"Ok, if you say so." I opened my bedroom door and walked down the hall.  
Then I heard a door open behind me.  
"Hello?" I asked looking around.  
"Hello." I turned around to be face to face with someone's chest. I tilled my head  
up to look at the man with Gin eyes and Kuro/ Shiro hair.  
"Ano...." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Haru's POV* (A/n: starts a little before Kisa is waking Tohru.)  
  
Gallop Gallop  
"Master Hatsuharu we are almost there!" the horse man yelled into the  
carriage.  
"Arigato, Otou must I do this?" I asked.  
'I really didn't want to' "Hai, son I am making you son, you need to at least meat this Tohru Honda. I have asked some people about her. They said she liked riceballs." said  
Otou as he took a ship of tea.  
"Interesting... what about animals, did you ask if she liked animals?" I  
asked.  
Otou looked up from his tea to look at me. "Son, Naze the sudden interest in her?" he looked at me with a glint in his  
eye as if he was happy for something. I knew what he was thinking. "Otou, I do not think I'll like this girl, so don't get to happy alright." ' That old man was always trying to get me to say things I don't want to  
say or mean. Such a baka.' "Your not saying that to cover up for your love are you?" my Otou smiled.  
T_T "Otou...." "Son I was kidding I mean you haven't even meant the women how do you think you'll like her. I guess I was trying to get you to smile, is that so bad  
son?"  
"I guess not." ' Otou can be so weird sometimes, I mean come on what kind of person says that you must love someone that you haven't even meant. Even if it was a  
joke.'  
*sigh* "Otou..."  
Otou looked up. "Hai?"  
"Never mind." ' I'll tell him later it's not that important and I 'am not sure anyway.'  
____________________________________  
  
*Still Haru's POV*  
  
I walked out of the carriage my Otou not far behind me.  
"ONEE, ONEE!"  
I looked to the main house then to my Otou.  
"I wonder." "Wonder what my boy? Just enjoy yourself until you meet this Tohru Honda,  
alright!"  
my Otou smiled at me.  
"Alright." I responded and smiled back.  
' He's trying to make me happy.' The servant bowed and took my hand. It made me blush but I must remember I am here too see the Hime. My Otou and me followed the servants. Well It was  
more like I was being dragged but O well. We went into this room with a  
woman with brownish/blond hair. I sat down next to my Otou.  
"Queen Honda, pleasure." my Otou's head bowed a little. "This is my son, Hatsuharu, he would love to have the honor of marring your  
daughter."  
I listen to my Otou and looked around the room.  
"Queen Honda, if you don't mind me asking, where is your daughter?" I  
asked, I mean I came here to see her not her Oka. "She is probably in her room telling herself that's she's not going to meet  
you."  
The Queen looked up. "Not that she doesn't want to meet you it's just she doesn't want to have a  
"Ginsenshi" yet." the Queen said.  
' "Gin- what?'  
"What is the "Ginsenshi"? I asked.  
"What is it, is it important?" I looked over to my Otou.  
The Queen giggled. Then she looked over to my Otou.  
"You haven't told him about being a "Ginsenshi" yet?" the Queen asked.  
I looked over at the Queen.  
' What was she talking about?' "Ano...Iie, I was wondering and hoping if your daughter could tell Hatsuharu  
herself?" my Otou asked the Queen.  
' What in seven hells is "Ginsenshi"?'  
"Hai she could."  
My Otou's eyes lighted up.  
"But she probably will not want too."  
My Otou looked down at the ground.  
' WHAT THE HELL IS "GINSENSHI"?' "Gomen ne about my daughter. She just isn't ready, or she thinks she isn't.  
Do you know what I 'am talking about?" she asked my Otou. "Hai, I do, I guess, Hatsuharu sometimes is like that as well." He answered  
her.  
' I give up on asking them.'  
"May I look for her?" I asked the Queen looking at her.  
"Sure, why not go ahead. Her room is down the hall 4 doors down to the  
right." the Queen smiled. ' I hate her smile, I can tell that it is fake. I hope I never have to see  
that smile again, ever again.'  
I stood up and opened the door and looked down the hall.  
There stood a woman with long brown flowing hair.  
"Hello?"  
I responded to her question/statement.  
"Hello." She turned around as I stepped out the room to her. I guess it was lucky I  
stopped where I did. Where she was she was almost touching my chest,  
another step and we might have been hugging which would have meant- transform. She looked up at me, she had Kawaii Blue eyes full of curiosity,  
which mine where as well. (A/n: *wink wink*)  
"Ano.." the woman said she seemed nerves. Was this the Hime Tohru Honda- the innocent women- she wasn't wearing more  
that an untied Kinu robe and who knows what was under that robe.  
' I had better not let Kuro Haru out when she is around, who knows what  
that sexual freak will do to the poor girl.' ________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Back to Tohru's POV* (A/n: Starts where here POV last left off.)  
  
I stepped back a step still looking this man in the eyes. He bowed.  
"I am Hatsuharu, you are?" he put his hand out as if he wanted mine.  
"Master Hatsuharu, here to see the Hime Tohru Honda?" I asked.  
"Hai, do you know where she might be?" he asked  
I smiled  
"Right in front of you." I bowed.  
"I am Tohru Honda." "Well Miss Tohru, can you Onegai put on some clothes?" Hatsuharu smiled at  
me.  
I blushed.  
"Ano.." "What are you doing running around without any clothes on anyway?" he asked  
me with an even bigger smile.  
"Ano... It's a long story." I smiled.  
"Miss Tohru?"  
"Hai." "Do you want to marry me?" I stared at Hatsuharu. No man before had ever  
asked if I wanted to marry them, well you know.  
"Not to be rude but Iie."  
He smiled.  
"It's not rude. Well you think that right, so how about we be Onii and  
Imouto." Hatsuharu put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I bet you would make a great Imouto."  
"Ano... ok sure, but-"I put my finger in front of his face.  
"I need to know you Onii...........better than I do." I smiled and so did he.  
"Alright lets get you into something nice, alright."  
"Ano...alright."  
"Where's your room?" he asked me.  
"O down this way." I walked past my new Onii and opened my door.  
"O dear." I gasped. My little Imouto was covered head to toe in power. She was pale as a ghost and she had blood on her arms where she had cuts from the broken furniture all over the room. The fabric on the bed was ripped into many pieces and  
there was blood all over the room.  
"KISA!" I ran over to her as Hatsuharu walked in.  
I put my hands on my little Imouto's cheek.  
"Kisa, are you ok?" Hatsuharu walked over to Kisa. He moved the pieces of furniture and fabric off of her body. Then he gracefully picked up Kisa. Her lip arm hung over  
Hatsuharu's arm. "Tohru, you should get dressed, I'll get a servant to get a nurse,alright." he stood up with my Imouto in his arms and walked over the furniture to the  
door.  
"Ok." I responded.  
Hatsuharu stopped at the door.  
"O and just put a Kimono on that you like, ok, nothing to fancy ok."  
I stood up.  
"I keep a note of that when I dressing." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Still Tohru's POV*  
  
"Brother, Brother!" I yell as the sweat drops down my face. I was running  
in a Kimono to my Imouto and new Onii.  
I reached the room and opened the screen door.  
There sat my Onii next to my Imouto in bed. "Is she ok?" I ask walking over to my Imouto's bed, and sitting next to her  
and Hatsuharu. "Hai, but what makes me wonder is who and what did this to her." He put his  
hand on her forehead.  
"Do you have any idea?" I asked looking at him.  
"Iie, Gomen ne." he looked up at me.  
"It's ok. Thank you though."  
"Tohru."  
"Hai."  
"You said you didn't want to marry me right?"  
"Hai."  
He took his hand off Imouto's forehead and looked at me with a smile.  
"Good I hope we can stay Onii and Imouto then."  
I looked at him with curiosity.  
"Why did you ask me again?" I looked over to Onii.  
His smile grew bigger. "Because I have a special surprise tomorrow for  
you."  
I smiled.  
' What could it be?'  
"Ok Onii." I smiled bigger but didn't mean it, I wasn't happy.  
' I wonder what my Onii's special surprise, might be?'  
  
*Haru's POV*  
' I bet he will love her.' I smiled to my Imouto as she stood and walked out closing the door behind  
her.  
  
OK that was this 1 Chapter of this story. It is not a Tohru/Haru fic. But I am not sure what it should be..... you guys tell me or girls. -_- Which do you guys think is better? Kyo or Yuki? It depends on you guys!!!!! Thanks  
for reading now plz review! ^_^ 


End file.
